


化学有反应

by Basilie



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International, Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Alphabet, Alphabet Meme, Alphabet Soup Challenge, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Attraction, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Best Friends, Breaking Up & Making Up, Couch Sex, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drunk Dialing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fakeout Makeout, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, First Love, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Humor, I Love You, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Overprotective, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spooning, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension, tag太多打不完
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilie/pseuds/Basilie
Summary: 特工M尽她所能地过着极其理性的生活，而特工H则于此一点也不沾边。发生在两位MIB特工在伦敦作为朋友和搭档时的系列同人小短文。时间在电影之后。修正过的结局。





	化学有反应

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chemicals React](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221373) by [BirdOfHermes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes). 



> 原作者注：  
> 操他妈的电影结局。它没有发生。所以这些是在我脑内的结局（M留在了伦敦，H拒绝了领导职位，然后他俩成为了搭档）之后可能发生的事。这里从他们搭档大约90天之后开始写。
> 
> P.S. 顺带一说我不是很喜欢小兵，所以他大概不会出现。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 冷坑让人自给自足，割不来大腿肉还可以抱别的大腿嘛！

_是你对了吗？_

_是我错了吗？_

_是你弱了吗？_

_是我强了吗？_

_我们残破不堪_

_困在同一瞬间_

_我们活过，我们爱过_

_我们伤过，我们笑过_

_但当你看进我的眼里_

_连星球都排列整齐_

_就这样_

_化学物质相反应_

_化学物质相反应_

_-“Chemicals React” by Ally and AJ_

特工M打开她的信件，读了第一行，然后发出了一声呻吟。“啊，你是在逗我吗。”

几乎是一瞬间，她听到她搭档椅子滑动的吱呀声，滑到她的桌旁然后从她肩头瞥了一眼，他自己的宽肩在这爱管闲事的行为之后撞上了她的肩膀。“哦豁！这是啥？你被分到了经典的色诱任务啊，嗯？“

“是的。“她嘀咕道，头向后靠在座椅上，抗拒着想要使劲在地上乱跺一气的冲动。“为什么？是什么别的任务都好啊。我宁肯给一只Chickawumba的肚子刮上三天甲虫，也不想为了安个窃听器而假意勾引某些混球。“

特工H轻声笑了笑。“哦，别这样，做这份工作就是我们所有人都总会在某个时候做些我们不喜欢的事。”

“我知道。”她咕哝着抱怨道，把纸塞回文件夹里扔到桌上，恶狠狠地瞪着。

H轻轻推了一下她的肩膀。“Aww，没关系，我们会帮你渡过难关的。只要教会你如何调情。“

M露出了难以置信的表情。“你在说些什么？”

“怎么了？”他问道。

“我知道怎么调情。”

“你绝对一点。都。不知道。我见过你的尝试。那…说真的，那令人伤感又烦恼。“

她很生气。“我知道怎么调情，H。你产幻了。”

“噢，是吗？”他挑衅道。当他把她的椅子向前一扯时她惊呼了一声，扯到两人膝盖相触之后他十分专注地盯着她。

“那就请开始你的表演。”H说道。“使出你全部的本事来。”

M眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“跟我调情。就现在。”

她很气急败坏。“什么叫就现在？”

“看，这就是你的第一个问题。”H说道，“如果你要去色诱的话，你必须得准备好能随时抛出一句合适的搭讪台词。你不应该还需要去思考一下。你得做到在任何时候都能讲出来。“

“噢，你就是这么办的是吗，帅哥？“

“没错。你知道我执行过多少次色诱任务了吗？“

她怒气冲冲地抱起手臂。“不知道。多少次？”

“二十六次。”H说道。“你知道这些之中我失手过多少次吗？”

“不知道。”

他拿手比了个小小的圆。“零次。“

M翻了个白眼。“骗子。“

“Nope,“他轻弹着p音答道。“每一个我都搞定了。不相信的话自己查查我的档案。如果你能现在就成功地跟我调情的话，我就不招惹你了。不然的话，菜鸟，你就要上一节勾引特训课了。“

“你这是性骚扰。”她坚持道。

H翻了翻白眼。“快别转移话题了。你知道我是不会放弃的。“

“行吧！”M试图清空一下头脑来思考。她非常希望他能别来烦她。他的本意是好的，但如果他想的话，特工H可以变得极其地惹人厌，特别是在他想提供帮助的时候。

她先呼出一口气、放松了她的姿势，然后让语调变得轻快许多。“噢，这表真好看。是什么牌子的？”

“嗯？“H滑稽地问道，抬起了胳膊。“噢，这是阿玛尼，谢谢喜欢。“

她伸手翻过他的手，假装在看表面，但事实上只是为了有借口碰到他。当她把他正装衬衫的袖子推上去然后选择露出好奇的表情时，他的肌肤温暖到发烫。“我其实不太了解手表。你为什么选择了这一只呢？”

她抚摸着他的小臂内侧，轻轻眨了眨眼。特工H在她的触摸下并没有怎么紧张，但她能感觉到他可能有点发痒；他在她手指漫步在他小臂血管上时清了清嗓子。“没怎么想过为什么。价格美好，他们还说这种东西能承受一次核毁灭。“

“嗯。你知道我能在哪儿弄到一只吗？“

他不带情绪地看了她一眼，然后得意地笑了。“我这儿。”

她以为她搞定他了，但当然了，就像MIB一直在教她的那样，要预料那预料之外的事。

特工H向前坐了些，反过来抓住了她的手臂，翻过来然后他长而有力的手指顺着她手腕背侧移动。她忍不住打了个颤；她的皮肤很敏感。“可是我不知道对于你来说阿玛尼到底是不是最合适的那一只表，你有着这么纤巧的手腕。它们娇小又优雅，这表面对你来说可能太大太重了。“

他的拇指又将她的袖子向上拂了拂，带着老茧的指尖仅仅是轻擦过她的肌肤，她就差点因为那微妙而亲密的触碰而闭上眼睛。“我觉得你可能会更喜欢Michael Kors的手表。你今晚什么时候下班？我很想带你去逛逛表店。”

M的脸因为他一直在咫尺之外盯着她又轻柔地爱抚着她的小臂而烧得通红。

“好吧，行吧，“她怒道，迅速抽回她的手臂。“就算你比我更会调情。但我还是做得很不错。“

“你还不错，“H承认道，坐回他的椅子。”但是你会紧张，那就成问题了。不是说你不能调情，而是你不能在不变硬的情况下接受调情。“（“It's not that you can't give it; you can't take it in return without getting stiff.“不知道这是不是作者想表达的那种意思）

她挑起一边眉毛。他咳了下。“抱歉，我才意识到那听起来不太对劲。不管怎样，我的观点没变。今晚下班后来我家。调情特训。带点啤酒。“

他顿了一下。“然后穿得性感点。嗷！我是开玩笑的，真的！“

* * *

“我不敢相信我居然真这么做了，”当生物扫描机一闪而过，电梯接着把她载上他的公寓时，M抱怨道，“拿我少有的不用加班的一晚给花花公子来教我怎么调情。我怕是疯了吧。“

她跨出电梯穿过走廊，在门上敲了三下。特工H那欢快的声音透过门板喊过来。“是谁呀？”

“我，你个傻子，”她喊了回去，“还能有谁？“

门开了然后H冒了出来，跟往常一样笑容满面，声音带着责备。“你要知道很多女士都渴望我的陪伴的，特工M。我得确认是你呀。“

M翻了个白眼，路过他的时候往他怀里塞进啤酒。“比我想知道的多太多了，真是谢谢你。“

H关上了门，发出啧啧的声音。“戳到痛处了？怎么回事？嫉妒了吗？“

“哈！”她咆哮道，将外套扔到他的沙发上，然后在他递出啤酒的时候迅速地抢过一瓶。“我感天谢地你对我没有一点想法。我真不敢想象被你诱惑进哪个甜蜜陷阱里。“

“哎呀，“他沾沾自喜地回道，“还从来没有人反对过呢。”

“她得先有颗脑子才行。”她瞪着他尖酸地回道。

“我觉得被严重冒犯了，“他哼了一声，“我不跟没有脑子的女人约会。性和沟通我都很看重。“

“你当然看重了。“她喝了一大口然后叹了声气。“快点把这事搞完。你要恩赐我这卑微、毫无吸引力的人什么样的智慧，哦伟大的特工H？“

“噢，别这么暴躁。我真的是真心的。你调情的方法没有一点问题；是如果有人回应了调情才会成问题。我们只需要让你习惯起来。“

他伸出手指示意她过去。她重重地跺到岛式柜台然后一屁股坐上凳子。他拉过他的凳子坐在她对面。她很自然地忽视了他要她“穿得性感点”的建议，就穿了一件黑色背心、牛仔裤和靴子。H在家里放松了许多。他只穿了一件纯白T恤和黑色牛仔裤。尽管他们吵了架，她还真的挺喜欢他家的。它就像他一样温暖而友好，她能像她觉得的那样轻轻松松呆上几个小时。

“我们已经讨论过你关于化学反应的观点了，“H说道，“那就是我想说的问题。你好像因为要保持理性而在抗拒你的冲动，在色诱任务里你不能这么做。引诱的关键不是逻辑。你是在学习如何在色诱目标的时候绕过他们的防线。重点是亲密性而不是性。“

她盯着他。“这俩怎么就不是一回事了？”

“你能在不亲密的状态下滚床单。你能不滚床单也很亲密。“

M哼了一声。“是吗？“

H稍稍侧了侧头对着她微笑。“你和我就很亲密，但据我所知我们并没有在做爱。”

M轻轻地给了他的肋骨一拳，他轻声笑了。“看见了吧？亲密性在色诱任务里就像用你的身体而不是言语来提出问题。让我来给你示范一下。“

他停顿了一下。“请你不要又打我。”

“我会努力抑制冲动的，“M讽刺地回道，“但我不做保证。”

“那么首先，你是一位非常美丽的女性。“

M在等着后面的包袱，但是包袱并没有掉下来，她感到坐立不安。H指向了她。“看，就是这个。这是第一件会让人起戒心的事。你很难接受赞美。放轻松点。听见我或者另外一个陌生人夸赞你不应当是件尴尬的事，假设后者也这么有礼貌地讲出来的话。你有着非常迷人的五官，你应当欣赏并且知道它们事实上很性感。“

H轻轻握住她的肩膀。“其次，你的姿势全都不对。你的动作一看就是训练过的，这也会让人瞬间警惕起来。你得让自己放松，你要融入环境里，你得看着很自在。这本身就是一种邀请。“

“怎么会？”M问道。

“有很多种方法来达到效果，但是你呢，我会说试试那永不过时的Sharon Stone经典动作*。你有双令人心醉神迷的腿。交叉再分开一下，任何男人都会匍匐着向你爬过来。“

M努力不笑出声来。“不可能会那么简单的，H。“

“男人就是这星球上最简单的事物。“他严肃地说道，“说老实话，我们令人恼火的简单，所以就试试看吧。放松姿态然后尝试一下。“

“这也太可笑了。“

“确实，但很必要。继续吧。“

M重重地叹了口气，头向后一仰，阻止自己去思考现下情形的荒谬程度。她活动了下肩膀卸掉紧张，稍微抖了抖她的卷发，然后呼出一口气。平稳了心跳，再将手搭在座椅两旁，让胸部更加明显。接着她缓缓地交叉又分开了她的双腿。她试探着瞥了一眼H，他向她竖起了拇指。

“好多了。”他说道，她承认她觉得有一丢丢自豪。“现在我们来讲讲触点。“

“触点？“

“没错。就是他身上那些基本上能让你把他玩弄于股掌之间的地方。“

他在她瞬间张嘴想要抗议的时候举起手阻止了她。“不，不是那些点。只要你掌握了正确的方法，你就永远都不需要靠近任何人的…隐私部位。你的目标是类人形的，如果你知道该怎么办的话就会容易很多。“

“你搞得好像我从来没有过男朋友似的，H。“她沉思着，叉起了手臂。“我知道男人喜欢被摸到哪里。”

他扬起了一边眉毛。“现在你又知道了？”

他张开了双臂。“务必告诉我。“

M怒视着他。“好吧，每个男人都不一样。“

“确实如此。但是我会认为到现在你已经足够了解我了。那就告诉我我的触点在哪里吧。“

他的坏笑更明显了，那双蓝眼睛愉快地闪烁着。“假设你可以的话。” 

M摇了摇头，一口喝干了她的啤酒。她绝对需要点酒精才能继续她接下来要做的事。她离开了凳子，面无表情地盯着他。他没有动，挑战般直直地看了回去。她的心脏违背了所有的理性，在胸骨里开始怦怦直跳，她在脑子里责备自己。那可是特工H啊，老天。他是她的搭档。他是一个超大号的傻瓜。

一个超大号的、 _富有魅力的_ 傻瓜。

M决定孤注一掷。毕竟，他已经兴高采烈地烦了她一晚上了。是时候报复一下了。

她的双手从他的膝盖滑上他的大腿外侧。她收到了他一声急剧的抽气和脸颊上短暂的红晕作为回报。

M得意地笑了。“第一点。”

她拾起他的右臂，指尖在小臂上游走。“第二点。”

在她的手抚上他性感紧致的腹肌时，M的心脏跳起了兰巴达舞（注：巴西的一种贴身舞）。“第三点。”

她花了极大的自制力才没去冒险探索那衬衣下的世界。她完全可以坚持反对，但M该死地清楚特工H有多养眼，并且如果有机会的话她会很乐意摸摸他的胸肌。但她控制住了自己，相反，她抬起手去碰他锁骨上方的点。她轻柔地触摸着，听见自己声音变得沙哑起来。“第四点。”

一只手滑过他的脖颈来到耳后的点，她察觉到了他的颤抖。“和第五点。”

H清了清嗓子，他自己声音直线下降了几个八度，她小腹里有什么东西本能地绷紧了。“全部正确。这么讲吧：即便你缺乏经验，你也在注意观察。“

“很好。这是不是意味着完事了？“

“总是这么着急，菜鸟。“他啧啧道，“不，还没完。你还是得习惯被触碰，到某种程度。我注意到过，在其他特工和你调情的时候，你很容易变得慌张。“

“因为那是不专业的表现，“她坚持，”我们都在一起共事而情感不可以掺和进来。“

“我们是人啊，M，”他恼火地告诉她，“是，我们是特工，是，我们是该在一定程度上保持冷漠，但我们没必要当机器人啊。关系很自然地会发生。如果它们没有发生，那你与我就不会在这里，也不会成为搭档，不是吗？如果我们没有互相感觉到什么的话，你就会回到纽约而我会接受那主管职位了。“

M张嘴想要否认，但却意识到他说得没错而啃起了嘴唇。她很讨厌他说对了的时候，这并不经常发生，但已足够让她感到不爽。他成功地以他那魅力和坦诚的奇怪组合，穿越重重障碍扭动着挤进了她的心里。H让她觉得她属于这里，觉得她能应付一切，因为他总会支持她。她一生都是个弃儿，是一窝灰猫里的虎皮猫，被嘲笑奚落还因为儿时所见被人说她疯了。H没有那样看待她。他珍视她。而且，说实话，她也珍视他。

__

_“特工_ _ O _ _？”_

_“什么事？”_

_“我想申请调到伦敦分部去。”_

_特工主管的眉毛扬了起来。“是吗？”_

_“是的，”_ _ M _ _干脆地回道，在背后攥紧了手，“我认为那边需要我，那样我也能更好的效劳局里。我已经评估了我自己和我的技能，我还可以列出伦敦办公室的需求——“_

_ O _ _抬起手阻止了她。“不必了，特工_ _ M _ _。在这儿签字。“_

_她在桌面上滑过来一张纸。_ _ M _ _迅速地眨着眼，捡起了纸读着并看见文件日期是两个星期之前。“这是_ _ … _ _你怎么会——“_

_“哦别瞎说了，”年长一些的女人嘲弄道，“我看见你离开时特工_ _ H _ _那副狗狗般的样子了。我十分清楚你会申请调职。“_

_ M _ _皱起了眉头。“我是——特工_ _ O _ _，我希望你没有误解——“_

_“你是一名能干的特工，_ _ M _ _。无论在哪儿你都能干出一番事业。你放心，我从来没有怀疑过这点。伦敦正是你的风格。“_

_ O _ _递给她一支笔。_ _ M _ _接过来签了字。“好了，再会，特工_ _ M _ _。“_

_“感谢你给我这次机会，女士。“_

_在啜饮她的茶之前，_ _ O _ _露出了神秘的微笑。“祝你好运。别惹上太多麻烦_ _ … _ _别跟他。“_

__

“跟你一起的感觉…不一样。“最终M喃喃自语道，躲着他的凝视。

“我会希望如此，”H欢快地说道，“我肯定不会让别人这样折磨我的。”

再一次地，她锤了他肋骨一拳。“那是因为除了我以外没有人能堪堪忍受你。”

“多巧呀！我也能这么对你说呢。现在，如果你抱怨够了，就把你的手给我。”

M勉强照做。“回到触点，对你的目标来说这是最容易开始的地方。他会想要握住你的手，然后向你说明他是一个多么迷人的物种以及等等等等。“

H向下扫了一眼她的手指。M有点烦躁。“干嘛？”

“没什么，就是没想到它们有多娇小可爱。“他随口说道，没有注意到她脸上飘过的红晕。“那么通常是这样开始的。”

他的中指在她手背上描出一条轻如羽毛的直线，然后没有目的地画起慢悠悠的、打着圈的图案。M用上了她所有的自制力才没有逃出这间公寓。她的心跳现在在她耳朵里几乎响到可笑。她最近真的没怎么被触摸过。这直接又愉悦的接触性快感遍布全身，让她想要靠向他，大概还要爬上他的大腿索要更多。他是对的；即便她完全知道怎么调情，她也丝毫不习惯调情。她把注意力集中在呼吸和心率上，直到它们都恢复了正常，H注意到时笑了笑。

“很好，”他说道，“平稳且慢，就是这样。“

“行了，万事通先生，“M脱口而出，“我的触点是哪些？”

H哼了一声。“哼，我才不会上当呢。你只会再锤我一次。”

“那就是说你不知道喽？”她嗤之以鼻，“你只会这么讲。“

“噢，逆反心理！我好难受！“

“啧啧，“她叹气，“就这样我还以为你是Casanova呢。“

H撅了一会儿嘴，然后点点她。“不许又打我。”

M只是眨了眨眼。“诚然，你比绝大部分女性都要更难读懂，靠，甚至是绝大部分特工。这得感谢你那理性的生活方式，但我们已经在一起久到让我摸到了点头绪。“

H抬起了她的右臂。M观察着，脸上没有透露出一丝线索。H的拇指轻轻拂着她手肘内侧，然后她的脚趾就在靴子里蜷了起来。“第一点。”

她努力不在他缓缓靠近一点的时候紧绷起来，他温暖的手拂过她的膝盖，沿着裤子向下直到他的手指触到裤腿弯曲处。“第二点。”

他的手滑上她的腿，滑到她的腰后。“第三点。”

他把手举到足够高，轻擦着她的颈后。“第四点。“

接着他的手绕过来将将捧住她的下巴，然后他俯下身，愉快地以他的身高优势高耸在她上方，对她散涣的瞳孔露出狡黠又满意的神情。“然后，嗯，我们都知道第五点是什么，不是吗？”

H的眼神向下移到她的唇上。她感谢他有足够的理智不去碰它，但她疲惫不堪的心里还是感觉到了一丝失望。

“如此，”她喃喃道，“你也不像你看起来那样的一无所知。“

“随便你怎么说，特工M。”他回道，离远了一些。“我觉得我们应该来测试一下，确保我的教学内容你完全理解了。“

她呻吟着。“认真的吗？”

“没错，认真的，“他坚定地说道，我知道你已经不是实习特工了，但是如果你想晋升得快一些，你就得在你的头九十天里给你的顶头上司们留下好印象。“

H雀跃地走向沙发，她这次没能忍住享受这幅光景的冲动——毕竟，作为一个英国人，他能把普通的李维斯牛仔裤穿出花来——然后一屁股坐下。他拍了拍身旁的位置。“要一起吗？”

“我恨你。”

H只是笑得更厉害了。M捂着脸，为她的事业和搭档的选择哀悼了一会儿，然后下定了决心。她越快把这事搞定，她就能越快回家睡觉，为她的任务做准备。唉，如果她想赶紧摆脱他，就只能全力以赴了。全套兔子杰西卡之类的东西。她闭了会儿眼，连上了她的内在狐狸精，然后站了起来。

她改变的第一项是她的走姿。

H对了一次；她的步伐确实非常轻快。她的脚踏得坚定而目标分明，而且她接受的所有成为有效率的特工的训练，都意味着她的姿态极其挺拔而拘谨，她的下巴高高抬起。她给她的新步伐加上了一点使臀部左右摇晃的扭转动作，这样每一步都充满弹性，她的曲线就会吸引注意力。她迈着怠倦的步伐慢悠悠地踱到沙发来到他身边，然后懒洋洋地倚在位置上，仿佛那是为她量身定做的一般。她大半身体向后靠着，如他所建议的那般上演了极具代表性的Sharon Stone交叉腿，然后唇上挂上一个腼腆的微笑，浓密的睫毛遮着她的眼睛。

“很抱歉打扰您，但请问您知道现在几点了吗？“

H瞟了一眼他的手表。“十点半。”

M叹了口气。“我的联络人迟到了。我真讨厌这样。这年头你很难找到一个好的帮手了。看来在他出现之前我是困在这里了。我猜我得自娱自乐了。”

她坏笑起来。“除非你愿意娱乐我一下。”

“噢，这我可不知道，小姐，”H回道，“你认为什么算娱乐？”

她假装思考了一下。“无法拒绝一个好的敲门笑话。”

“咚咚。”

“谁在那儿？”

“强姐。”

“强姐什么？”

H假装从口袋里掏出一把枪。“抢劫你，快交出钱来。”

（"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Robin."

"Robin who?"

"Robin you, now hand over the cash."）

M很惊讶她的笑居然是发自内心的。“太糟糕了。”

“而你还是笑了，所以严格意义上讲是我赢了。”

她把脑袋靠在一只手上，结果是两人的距离近到只有几英寸远。“嗯。那你觉得你赢到了什么？”

“好的东西，我希望是。”他低声回道。

她把一只手滑上他的膝盖。“噢，那我刚好没有了。来点坏的东西代替如何？”

H轻笑着，这么近的距离下她几乎可以尝到他的呼吸。“实际上，我恰好更喜欢那样。”

M稍稍歪了歪头去迁就他。接着她眨眨眼，意识到她真正想要做什么。H似乎也同时意识到了，然后清了清嗓子远离了她，他的声音有些沙哑。“刚，嗯，刚刚差不多算完美了。”

“谢-谢谢，”她回道，迅速退到安全距离，“我，嗯，我觉得我学会了。那我就…那什么…先溜了（skidaddle）。”

M抓起她的外套然后匆匆套上。“我，嗯，明早见。”

“对，”H说道，站起来并且躲开她的视线，“那，早上见。晚安，Molls。”

“晚安，Henry。”M以她靴子能跑到的最快速度，在她有机会质疑脑子里的“差一点”这个词之前飞逃出了公寓。

*指路Sharon Stone《本能》审讯室片段


End file.
